Gold and Whitney 2
by WitChan
Summary: Gold and Whitney continued their fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Gold and Whitney continued to make out as they remained in the same position they posed minutes ago. Whitney bussed Gold's ass harder and Gold traveled his hand towards Whitney's hair to rub it, his other one. Gold opened his eyes, looking at Whitney's beautiful face. Whitney opened hers, too, and saw Gold staring at her. They broke their kiss and the trainers got off each other.

Gently pushing Gold on the floor, Whitney removed his shoes, then his socks. She then took care of his pants and underwear, exposing his dick and balls again. She thought about doing something else to Gold besides playing with his cock and testicles like before.

"Turn around and lay on the floor, Gold."

"Okay, Whitney."

Turning around, Gold laid on the floor and Whitney reached down to his ass. She spread his ass cheeks and caressed his asshole, licking it deeply.

Gold moaned, saying, "Whitney..."

He didn't know what to say next after calling out his partner's name. Getting his ass rimmed by her wasn't his thing, but he just let her. Sure, he loved how Whitney's squeezed his buttocks and all, but licking his asshole was a different story. He also didn't like the part where Whitney fingered it minutes ago while giving him a magnificent blowjob, but he let her do it anyway.

Whitney squeezed Gold's ass again. She traveled her tongue upwards, licking the ass crack. Moments later, she stopped. "I'm done, sweetie. You can turn back around."

Gold faced Whitney and Whitney occupied his left nipple in her mouth, sucking it. Gold moaned again and he rubbed that cute pink hair of Whitney's with his hand. Whitney pinched the other nipple, giving Gold a bit of pain.

"Ow..."

Seconds later, she circled the same nipple. She stopped sucking the one she's mouthing and reached to Gold's ear. Whitney licked the hole, and Gold laughed a bit. "That tickles, Whitney... please stop..."

Ignoring his last words in his sentence, Whitney didn't stop and Gold laughed and laughed, getting tortured by Whitney's tongue. A minute later, Whitney got off Gold's ear and touched his lips. She french kissed him, making him taste his own wax. That surprised Gold. The male trainer tried to push Whitney off him, but Whitney refused to let him. Her face pressing all over his, and her hands locking Gold's arms, as well as her legs clenching his.

Several minutes later, Whitney finally got off Gold. "Why did you make me taste my own cerumen? I didn't like that." Gold didn't get angry at Whitney, but was rather disappointed by her nasty actions.

Whitney tilted her down in shame, smiling. "Because I'm an extremely naughty girl, as you should already know. Naughty girls should get punished immediately, and you should do it now," Whitney laid on the floor and spread her legs. "Hurry and treat me a lesson, baby. Make my pussy bleed if you can," Whitney demanded. Gold creeped to Whitney's body and he inserted his dick in her pussy. "Yes. Now fuck it."

Gold banged Whitney's fat clitoris and Whitney started moaning. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Punish that dirty vagina of mine, Gold. Go faster," Doing as told, Gold went faster, and Whitney smiled brightly as she enjoyed it. "You're doing great, baby," Whitney commented again. Her big breasts jiggling back and forth and the tingling in her went wild. "This isn't working, Gold. Fuck me while I'm bending down."

The two got off each other and Whitney bend down. Tucking his erection back in Whitney's pussy, he resumed fucking it. He fucked her faster than before, and this is what Whitney wanted. "That's it, Gold! Now you're fucking me like a wild animal!" Whitney exclaimed, feeling Gold's cock thrusting the hell out of her cunt. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Whitney moaned and moaned. A few tears dripped out of her eyes, crying, but with joy.

"Fuck, man, that feels so fucking good! Keep fucking my vagina until we cum together!"

Gold banged it as much as he can, and he didn't feel tired. He enjoyed fucking it. He thought about doing it again and again after the two cum. A bit of time passed, and the two finally came. Gold continued fucking Whitney's fat pussy. Whitney loved Gold's continuation, but her throat was getting sore. The soreness slowly affected the activity between her and Gold, and she said, "You can stop now, Gold!"

Gold cancelled his fucking on Whitney's bleeding clitoris, looking confused. "Why?"

"My freaking throat hurts. I need some cough drops badly."

"I got some in my pockets, Whitney. How many do you need?"

"Keep yours, Gold. I got plenty in the back."

Whitney headed to the back. Moments later, she came back to Gold with a few cough drops in her mouth. After getting rid of the medical substances, she said, "That's better. Now fuck my asshole."

Whitney bend down again and Gold climbed up top of her. Tucking his penis in her upper hole, he fucked her. Whitney moaned again. "So tight. Keep going until you're tired."

Luckily for Gold, he didn't feel tired yet. Touching Whitney's big breasts, he squeezed him hard. He also had two fingers on each hand pinching Whitney's nipples.

"You're the best, Gold. You really are. I'm enjoying this so much."

"I know you do, Whitney."

"Yeah... By the way, go faster. Waste all your energy... for me."

Gold used all his speed to punish Whitney's butthole. "Fuck, Gold! You're the man!" The moans from Whitney grew louder. It might distract a few people outside her Gym, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the fun she and Gold are sharing.

A lot of time passed, and Gold fell on the ground, feeling tired. "Wow, man... That was great... I wish I had more energy to fuck you all night..."

Whitney slowly crawled on Gold's skinnier body, saying, "Same, but imagine if you did. Boy, I'd be sucking tons of cough drops. But anyway, let's get some shut-eye."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

* * *

The next day, Whitney and Gold woke up. They put their stuff back on and Gold headed to the door. "I should get going now, Whitney. I'll come back here tonight."

"Why are you leaving? I want you to stay here with me, so we can fuck each other all day and night."

"Well..." Gold turned around as Whitney came closer to him. "I'm not really doing anything else for the day, so..." He hopped on Whitney and Whitney hold him.

"Oh, you hot stud. Let's make out before we fuck."

"Great idea, baby."

The End


End file.
